


You're Deadly Embrace

by SapphireMC97



Category: Ben 10 Series, Legion of Super Heroes (TV), Samurai Jack (Cartoon), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I dont ship this all that well, M/M, Multi, Other, Vampire AU, Vampire Hunter AU, Volton evil spirit week, but ill do my best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireMC97/pseuds/SapphireMC97
Summary: In 1692, SlalomA young man named Shiro finds a wounded man in the woods, He takes him in, Unknowing that he’s a vampire. He introduces himself as John and gains Shiro’s trust, but the next morning him and Shiro disappear without a word.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this is a beta. I have no idea if im going to continue this because i real dont ship Sendak/Shiro. But this was a request and i have to do the best i can and i really like the Vampire AU thing so im willing to give it a try.

It was a lovely morning in West Side Salem, the towns folk all gathered into a church, however it was not to pray but to send someone to death.

 

“HANG THE WITCH!! BURN HER!!!” the crowd shouted. A young woman stood in the middle of the church, a rope around her neck and looking down. “Caroline Hope, You have been accused of Witchcraft by many eyewitnesses accounts, trying to summon the dead from beyond the grave, and will be hung for your crimes. Any last words?” The judge says the the girl. Still looking down, she grins and starts to chuckle. “It's not me you need to fear.” she whispers out. Then suddenly raises her head upwards, making people scream, her eyes were black “THE PERSON YOU NEED TO FEAR IS THAT BOY!!” she points forward to a young man. “WHEN THE BLOOD MOON RISES HE WILL DISAPPEAR FOR THREE DAYS AND COME BACK, KILLING ALL OF YOU!!!!” She cackles out. The man looked shocked as other people look his way. The judge made a quick motion of his hand to the executioner and hung the witch, a smile still on her face. Everyone talked to each other about what the witch said “ORDER! ORDER” The judge interrupted their words “she was a witch! What comes out of her mouth can not be trusted! Shiro has been a kind and gentle person, he would not kill anyone” He made his claim. People started to calm down and said their sorries to Shiro.

  


It was a lovely morning in West Side Salem.

  


Shiro walked back to his little home. It wasn't much but it was home. Shiro was 19 years old, his hair and eyes were black but he had no darkness in him. He always had a smile on his face and offered help to those in need. “Mother Im home!” Shiro lets himself in. “Shishi!!” A little boy ran up to him and hugged him. This was Ben, he was 4 years old, he had brown hair and green eyes. The boy was full of life and brightness. “Why hello there little tadpole” Shiro pads Ben on the head “Don’t call me that! I’m not so little!” Ben pouts at him. Shiro just smiles. “Oh hello there Shiro” His mother greets him. Their mother was a beautiful young women, her name was Allura. She had tan skin and beautiful blue eyes and the most beautiful white hair. Many people have said her to be a witch but no evidence was proven so. Her skin was tan because she worked in the fields all day and her hair was because of the stress of it all. Their father died when Shiro was 11, so he had to pick up the slack for their father. “So how was the trail?” Allura asked “well….they got there which” Shiro put it simply so he wouldn't scare Ben. Alura shakes her head and walks over to Ben “Now, Who wants some Fish and pie?” She said playfully “Fish and Pie! Fish and Pie!!” Ben repeats back. Then they all sit down and enjoy their breakfast.

Shiro Didn't tell them about what the Witch said because he didn't want them to worry about it.

  


Later that day Shiro and Ben both went out to get some wood for the fire. “Hey Shishi?” Ben looked up to his brother “What is it little Tadpole?” Shiro says “do you tink i’ll be like you wen I gow up?” Ben struggles with the words a bit. Shiro looks up at the clouds and thinks on that “Well. I don't know.” he starts “Wait, didn't you say wanted to fight dragons when you grow up?” Shiro says “Yeah! And i'll save the pwencess!” Ben says excitedly Shiro Laughs “Well then you can't grow up to be like me, cause i want to sail the seas and see the world, and when im old and gray i want to die happy and fulfilled. Anything to get away from this place” Shiro says looking at the passing clouds “why? Don't you like living with me and mum?” Ben looks sad “what? Oh no Ben. I love both of you, you know that right?” Shiro knees down beside him looking Ben in the eye “its just...I want to see more beyond this small town, to get away from all these executions that happen daily, and i’ll be back to visit you and mom” Shiro smiles at Ben. “you must know that one day, i won't be with you all the time, and when that happens you have to take care of mom and yourself.” Shiro says “Can you do that for me?” He finishes. Ben smiles and holds his pinky out to Shiro “Pinky Promise” Shiro looks at him and smiles “then it's a promise” They both intertwine pinkys “We should probably head back now, it’s almost the witching hour” Shiro says as the sun goes down “ok” Ben says back to him. Ben holds his hand and they walk home.

  


As they head back Ben notices a small shiny thing in the distance. He lets go of Shiro and walks towards it. “Hey Ben! Get back here” Shiro says. Ben kneeled down and picks up a knife and looks at it in awe “Look Shishi i found-” Before Been could finish his sentence the ground beneath him came undone and he fell down “BEN!!!” Shiro screams in horror. He runs over to the hole in the ground. It was no hunter trap. The hole was too big for any animal here “BEN CAN YOU HEAR ME!?” when no response came he started to panic walking back and forth “shishi” A small voice came from below, Shiro turns around and runs back to the hole “BEN?! IS THAT YOU?!” Shiro yells into the hole “yes. Its me!” Ben tries to yell but his voice is too small “ARE YOU OK!?” he asks “my knee hurts” he whines a bit. Shiro sighed in relief as a bruised knee was all he hurt. “OK, I NEED YOU TO STAY PUT, I’M GOING TO GET SOME HELP!” Shiro yells down to him “b- by myself?” Ben says a little scared “DONT WORRY ILL BE BACK SOON I PROMISE!!” and with that Shrio runs to the village as fast as he can.

 

Ben stands there looking around, it was dark and wet. He was scared and alone and started to cry. Ben suddenly heard a low moan from behind him making him jump a little. He turns around slowly and sees a black figure laying on the ground, it looked like a person. Ben slowly walked over to the figure. He got closer and saw it was a man, his arm had an arrow in it. The man grunted and started coming to. Ben just looked at him, the man looked up to see who was there. “Why...hello there… little boy” he says weakly and starts to get up. Ben backs away and holds up the knife he found “dont…..dont come…..any closer” Ben says fearful “ah. I see you have found my knife” the man says “don’t worry I won't hurt you, I promise” He says kindly. Ben slowly puts the knife down and then the man grabs him “NO!!” Ben screams “hey hey now. Like i said i’m not going to hurt you, but we are getting out of here, hold on” he reassures him. Ben closes his eyes. Then the man kneels down and springs in the air. When Ben opens his eyes he was back up top, the man still holding him. “BEN!!!” Shiro's voice came from afar. “I FOUND SOME ROPE THAT WILL GET YOU OUT” Shiro screams. He came to a holt when he saw the man and Ben “ShiShi!!!” Ben cries out. The man let Ben go and he ran to his older brother “oh Ben! I was so worried about you!” Shiro hugs him tight. “I was on my way home from hunting when I found him at the bottom of the old well. I had a rope with me so I helped him out” The man said. Ben looked that the man in confusion, the man put his finger to his lip and winked at him. Shiro looked up at the strange man. He was tan and his hair black and pointed up. He also had many scars on his body. Something in his heart stopped for a brief moment and suddenly felt cold “Thank you!” Shiro says, shrugging off the strange feeling “oh dear you're bleeding!” he points out “oh this it's nothing too serious” The man says “please come home with me and my brother, lets give you a meal and a good night's sleep” “oh that's not necessary” “please I insisted” “Well then, i guess if it’s one night”. Thus the three of them were off towards home

 

“OH MY GODDESS!!” Allura runs over to Ben and hugs him tight “I WAS SOOOOOO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!!!” she cradles him in her armes “Mama, i’m ok. The jumping man saved me” Ben says pointing towards the man. Shiro and Allura both look at the man “Your son as an amazing imagination” the man smiles “Thank you so much. I’m in your debt” Alurra says to him. Something Ben noticed was that Shiro kept looking at the man, but not in a way that was normal. Almost lustfully? “ShiShi!” Ben tugged on Shiro’s pants braking he stare from the man “i’m tired, can i go sleepy now?” he asked “of course you can. You had a stressful day. Come on now.” Shiro walked Ben into his room. Later that night Shiro starts to clean the man's wound “you know i never got your name.” Shiro says “oh of course, how foolish of me, you may call me John” he replies. “So...where did you come from?” Shiro asked “France” John said simply “FRANCE!!??” Shiro jumped up in excitement.

“I’ve always wanted to go there”

“Then why don’t you”

“Because, i have my mother and little brother to protect. I can’t just leave them here. And besides, france is really far away and I don’t have that kind of money to get there”

“Ah i see”

“But one day, When Ben is old enough, ill take him and me to see the world. We’ll travle the world by boat and see all the wonders of the world.”

“That sounds like an amazing dream Shiro, keep it close to your heart”

Shiro shivers a bit and his heart races a bit “are you alright?” John asked “oh, I’m fine. Just tired I guess” he rubbed his eyes. “You felt it. Didn't you?” The man's tone suddenly changes from kind to stren “felt? What?” Shiro asked confused. “It’s impossible, a human as my mate? Let a lone a boy?” John says to himself “wha?” Shiro asked confused. John then stands up and looks at his wound. Shiro couldn't believe his eyes, was his wound healing by itself?. Shiro suddenly felt dread in his heart. Wit….Witchcraft!” Shiro jolts up but before he could make a break for it John grabs him and puts a hand over his mouth. Somehow Shiro slowly fades into unconsciousness with the thought of his little brother racing in his head.

  


When Shiro comes to his head hurts and he feels cold. He jolts upward and looks around. He wasn't in his room. It looked like a dungeon or something. He was stripped down to his pants and his hands tied behind his back. He starts to panic a little when he sees the door open and sees John standing there but he looked much different from before. His eyes were glowing bright yellow and he had long pointed fangs and was wearing a black tux. “Hello my sweet child” John says in a low seductive voice “j...John?...what's going on?.....where am i?” Shiro asked “try not to speak so much my dear. We are in my home in france” John says. Shiro wouldn't have believed him until John pointed towards the small window in the corner. Shiro looks out and to his shock the eiffel tower was there, shining bright. Shiro falls backward in disbelief. “no….this…. Can't be happening..” he stairs at the ground before him ‘how did he get from Massachusetts to Paris in a mere minute?. Before he could finish his thought John grabs Shiro and pines him the the ground. John smiles at Shiro and slowly get closer to him. “No!...please John!!” Shiro screams “John? I never liked that name. My dear we are to spend eternity together, you must know my real name. My name Is Sendak” he says evilly. And then Bites down on Shiro’s neck. He begins to scream because it hurts so much. He tries to squirm away but to no avail. But at some point Shiro stopped squirming and and layed there like a doll. Sendak pulled away, feeling victorious. Sendak leaves Shiro alone for the night. Shiro’s whole body was in pain, it was like on fire, tears fell from his face as he rolled around. His Screams could be heard everywhere. The torture went on for what felt like hours before Shiro passes out from all the pain and lays there.

  


The whole town was up in arms about what happened to Shiro last night. Ben was worried sick but not as sick as his mother was. Allura would sit in front of the fireplace and look into it. Little Ben walked up to her and tugged on her dress “don't wowwy mamma, Ill pwotect you” Ben says happily. Allura's eyes swelled up with tears and lunged forward and hugged Ben with all her might.

 

That night, Both Alura and Ben slept soundly in their bed, when Allura heard rustling outside, she got up and walked to the door and opened it. Her heart sank and covered her hands with her mouth “Sh...Shiro?!” she gasped out and sure enough it was him but he looked a little different. There was a scar on his face and the front of his hair was white, but Allura didn't care she ran up to her son and hugged him. She gasped at impact “my poor baby! You're so cold” she touched his face “it's ok mom, i’m all right” Shiro reassured her “may I come in?” he asked her “yes, yes, of course you can! You're always welcome in my home!” she cleared the tears from her eyes. She caught something the corner of her eye, it was John. “You?! You Took my son!!” Allura almost screamed. She grabbed a frying pan and raised it in the air, but before she could hit him Shiro caught her hand. “Mother, you nedden fear, he's with me, he’s my soulmate” Shiro smiles at her. Allura looked shocked to say the least “what are you talking about?” She asked. “You see, when he took me away. He showed me a world I never knew I wanted. A world where my dreams can come true!” Shiro says happily “I….i don't understand..” she says stepping back a bit. “He turned me into a creature of the night mother! Im finally free from the burdens of being a mortal. And now Ben can be one too!. Shiro’s warm smile turned sinister and it was frightening to say the least “wh….Shiro?” Allura sounded more scared than she ever did before “i’m sorry mother, unfortunately there is no room in my new world for you, only Ben. once he becomes like me of course” Shiro says, then he turned his attention to Ben’s room and started walking towards it “NO!! STAY AWAY FROM MY SON!!” Allura throws her at the door “WHO ARE YOU?! AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THE REAL SHIRO?!” She yells at him. Shiro smiles at her “you know mother? I didn't come here to night just for Ben, i also came to complete my transformation. In order to do that i must drain all the blood from the person who gave birth to me” he says grimly. Allura’s heart fell to her knees. Before she could even react Shiro grabs her and pulls her close “I love you mother” he whispers into her ear. Then bites her on the neck. Allura screams in pain, trying to fight back. Shiro was swallowing by the mouth fulls. Sendak walked outside and met with six cloaked figures “you may now eat” Sendak say “Yes master” they all replied then vanishing. Only moments later screams from every home were heard, many tried to leave the village but the cloaked figures pounced them and drank away. Sendak turned his attention to Shiro now. Allura wasn't moving any more, all the blood was gone, not a single drop “you must have had a big appetite my dear” Sendak says “Sorry my love, it was just so tasty i couldn't resist, dont worry though, i did save Ben some” Shiro stands up, wiping his mouth and holding a bottle of blood.

 

“Mamma?” A little voice came from behind. Shiro looked down to see Ben. The little boy looked around and sees Shiro “Shishi!” he says happily and hugged him “my dear little tadpole” Shiro says to his little brother “Mamma!, Mamma! Shishi is home!! Shish is…..” Ben stopped when he looks at his his mom, she’s not moving. “Mamma!” Ben runs over to her. He tugs at her for a bit but no movment at all “Mamma, get up! Shishi is home! Please Mamma!!!” Ben cries over her. Shiro looks down at him “Shishi!!! Mamma’s not moving!! Help her Shishi!!” Ben cries to his older brother “Shhh, it’s ok Ben, mamma is in a better place now” Shiro comforted him. Ben looked at his face, expecting there to be a warm smile but all he saw was blood. Ben panicked and backed away from him “ShiShi, What did you do?!” Ben screamed. “Ben please, come with me. There's so much for me to show you. in the little time ive been gone ive seen france! And you can see it too if you come with me” Shiro smiles at him. Ben dose the opposite and runs out of the house. “HELP!! PLEASE HELP ME!!” Ben runs out screaming but was cut off by three cloaked figures “where are you going?” the tallest one said. “Don’t touch him!!” Shiro yells at them. “Ben please, there's no need to be afraid of me” Shiro walked toward him “STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU MONSTER!!!” Ben screamed at him, making Shiro stop immediately, feeling guilty as hell.

 

“Yes my young friend. They are monsters, and monsters must be vanquished.”

 

Suddenly a man dressed as a samurai jumped out of nowhere and sliced the three figures in half. Shiro steps forward to get his brother “Stay back Demon!” The man holds a cross out, making Shiro stop in fear “Come with me if you want to live!” The man holds his hand out to Ben. Almost immediately Ben takes it and the man throws a flash bomb on the ground making Shiro cry in pain. “My love, what happened?” Sendak comes running out. “There was a man! he came out of nowhere, killed the others and took Ben!. Shiro says rubbing his eyes. “What did the man look like?” Sendak asked “he was in his 30s or something like that, black hair and eyes and looked something like a samurai” Shiro described the strange man. Sendak gave an angry look “it must have been Samurai Jack the vampire hunter”

“Va...vampire hunter?”

“Yes, we are hunted all the time my love, for generations even”

“And one of them took my brother? What will they do to him?”

“Probably train him to hunt as well”

Shiro’s eyes widen “no….that can't be…”

 

Shiro sat down on a bench, trying to think of his next move. Sendak looks at him with worry, he moves forward and puts his hand on his shoulder. “Don't worry my love. We’ll get him back, and we’ll make him see.” Sendak comforts him.

“How do we find him?” Shiro looked at him, Sendak smiles “I’m glad you asked”

 

As the morning came Jack put Ben down for a bit to rest. “Why are we stopping? ShiShi is wooking for me” Ben says looking around in fear “Don't worry little one, Vampires can’t come out in the day, we’ll be safe.” Jack reassures him. Ben breaks down crying, Crying out for his mother. Jack felt sorry for the boy and wishes there was another way. “Why Shishi? Why would you hurt Mamma?” Ben says in grief “That was not your brother Little one. Your brother was seduced by lord Sendak and turned him into a creature of the night. A vampire” Jack says “a...vampire?” Ben says in confusion “yes. There creatures who thirst for blood and destruction” jack described them then looked away for a moment “but why would Sendak take his brother and not him? Could it be he got the wrong one? Or maybe it’s for some alternative agenda?” Jack thought to himself.  Suddenly he got an idea “Wait here, young one”. Jack steps forward and pulls out a charm. He started saying some unknown language that Ben didn't know and suddenly a bright light came from the ground. Then suddenly a little creature appeared. He was about the same size and age as Ben. he had yellow hair, purple eyes, green skin, and wore a black hooded cape. “Hey Jack! What can i do you ya?” he said cheerfully “Hello Querl. How's your grandfather?” Jack greeted him “He just as wise as ever! So what do you need of me?” Querl says “I need you to look after this boy” Jack pointed towards Ben. “Huh? I don't know about this Jack. I’m not good with kids!”Querl protested “Querl please. He just lost his whole family and village by vampire, and i’m sure you of all changelings know that feeling” Jack says, Querl looked down then looked at Ben. he sighed “Alright...i'll do it.”. 

 

He walks over to Ben who was still crying, he sat next to him and twiddled his thumbs.  “So Hi there! My name is Querl Dox, Ima Changeling” he introduces himself “*sniff* im Ben.” He holds his hand out to shake “What's a changwing?” Ben asked  “I can turn into anything! What's your favorite animal?” Querl asks. Ben thinks then says “Well… i read in books that bears were pretty” he replies “A bear huh? Thats easy. Watch this” Querl says. He steps back and in a moment a tiny bear appeared making Ben look in surprise.  The tiny bear jumped on Ben’s lap and looks at him. Ben was a little scared by this but then pats then bear on the head and smiles. Jack also smiles. Then in an instant Querl turned back “Pretty neat huh?” Querl says hopping off Ben’s lap “Yeah!....Can you turn into any person?” Ben asks “no. Sorry, i’m not that skilled yet” Querl rubs his head “oh” Ben says looking down. Querl looks at him and pats his shoulder “hey, i know you're in pain but you'll be ok, because i'll be here now to be your friend!” Querl proclaims and Ben looks at him “Will you be my brother?” Ben says making Querl look in surprise “huuu...Sure, yeah best firends and brothers!” Querl says making Ben smile really big now. He lunges forward and hugs him. Querl looks a bit weirded out but hugs back anyway. “Come now you two, we must go to the safe house” Jack says. Ben and Querl both walk with Jack to Ben’s new home.

  
  
  



End file.
